


Месть ситха

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к третьему эпизоду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть ситха

__  
\- Анакин, это я во всем виноват!  
\- Учитель, вы опять читали фанфики?  


\- … Если джедаев не уничтожить всех до единого, разразится гражданская война и ей не будет конца. Стерилизовать Храм – вот твоя задача. Сделай то, что нужно, Дарт Вейдер.  
\- Как всегда, учитель…  
Глядя вслед удаляющемуся молодому джедаю, молодому ситху – с удовольствием поправил себя Дарт Сидиус, он ощутил ни с чем не сравнимый вкус победы.  
\- Разве ж это победа? – проворчал над ухом до боли надоевший голос. Сидиус слегка повернул голову – призрачная фигура висела в двух метрах от его кресла.  
\- Пошел к ситхам, - пробормотал он. Фигура затряслась в беззвучном смехе.  
\- Твоими молитвами давно уже там, - заявила она, отсмеявшись. – Слишком давно там, чтоб я находил это интересным, мой прежний ученик.  
Дарту Сидиусу захотелось закрыть глаза. С тех пор, как его бывший учитель Дарт Плагеус завел моду являться к нему в виде призрака, жизнь поистине стала невыносимой. Совсем как в юности.  
\- Чем вам не угодила моя победа? – спросил он. – Я уничтожил всех джедаев. Я заставил Избранного перейти на Темную сторону. Это больше, чем вы могли себе даже представить!  
\- Избранного?! – захохотал призрак. – Этого мальчишку?! Глупого, изгрызенного страхом, так и не научившегося быть джедаем? Это так легко, что гордиться этим даже нелепо. Ты так и не научился ставить себе достойные задачи, мой старый ученик!  
\- Я давно превзошел вас, мастер Плагеус! – взвился Сидиус. – И лучшее доказательство этого – ваш нынешний внешний вид! Как давно вы смотрелись в зеркало, учитель?  
\- В этом нет нужды, - заколыхался призрак. – Я в нем не отражаюсь. И это действительно твоя заслуга. Но ты уходишь от разговора, мой последний ученик. Это же совсем не интересно – сманить на Темную сторону того, кто сам туда шел всю жизнь! Куда увлекательнее было бы увести туда того, кто всегда ей сопротивлялся. Учителя Избранного, к примеру…  
\- Кеноби? – скривился Сидиус. – Этого твердолобого джедая невозможно заставить перейти на Темную сторону!  
\- Ты так в этом уверен? Как многого ты не знаешь о Силе, мой юный ученик… Странно даже, что ты смог победить меня…  
\- Нет ничего странного, учитель, - позволил себе улыбнуться Сидиус. – Вы слишком любите интересные цели и красивые ходы. Вы просто перехитрили сами себя… Но Кеноби не уведете на Темную сторону даже вы.  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моих силах, мой неблагодарный ученик?! Кеноби перейдет на Темную сторону до следующего заката солнца!  
Дарт Сидиус слегка улыбнулся. Что ж, пусть попробует. Уж он-то точно ничего не потеряет. В худшем случае у него будет два ученика. На выбор. А в лучшем… О, в лучшем учителю придется признать, что Сидиус намного превзошел его! В глубине души Повелитель Ситхов сознавал, что ему не хватает зрителей, способных оценить его достижения.  
\- Позвольте поинтересоваться, как же вы собираетесь обрабатывать Кеноби?  
\- О, - улыбнулся Плагеус. – Это сделаю не я. Это сделает он.  
Очертания призрака помутнели, а когда снова стали четкими, перед Сидиусом стоял… Куай-Гон Джинн.  
\- Не правда ли, у призраков есть свои преимущества, мой самолюбивый ученик? – сказал Куай-Гон голосом Дарта Плагеуса и растворился в воздухе.

\- Срочный код девять-тринадцать. Говорит Оби-Ван Кеноби. Есть здесь кто-нибудь, кроме меня?  
Он старался не слушать негромкий голос, нашептывающий, что никого больше нет, он единственный, кто остался.  
Он ждал. Сердце тяжело колотилось.  
Он начал вводить координаты для прыжка прямиком на Корускант, когда из комлинка посыпались искры. Вскоре можно стало разглядеть высокого молодого человека с темными волосами и щегольской бородкой.  
\- Мастер Кеноби! Вы в порядке? Вы ранены?  
\- Сенатор Органа! – обрадовался Оби-Ван. – Я не ранен… но определенно не в порядке. На меня набросились мои же клоны!  
\- Такое творится по всей Галактике.  
\- Вы нашли еще кого-нибудь из выживших?  
\- Нет, мастер Кеноби. Никого… 

Оби-Ван сидел в каюте сенаторского корабля и прилагал все усилия, чтоб сдержать дрожь.  
«Все погибли, - сказал ему Органа. – Все до единого. Не пожалели даже самых маленьких».  
Никого… Нет больше магистров, которыми он восхищался. Нет рыцарей, с которыми был дружен. Анакин!.. Должно быть, ученик погиб вместе с Мейсом, Агеном, Саэсие и Китом. Вместе с Храмом…  
Дети… Мы забрали их у родителей, мы обещали им обучение и безопасность… Все погибли… Убиты дети – будущее Ордена. Погиб Орден…  
Органа с недоумением смотрел на дрожащего джедая. Вообще-то он думал, что они умеют держать себя в руках…  
Хотя какое уж тут самообладание, когда погибли все близкие тебе люди, твои друзья, твоя семья… когда твой дом уничтожен в одно мгновение… Сенатор с Алдераана поежился. Никто не может легко перенести такое. Даже джедай. Но времени на сантименты не было. Органа положил Оби-Вану руку на плечо.  
\- Мастер Кеноби, - сказал он как можно мягче. – Нужно попытаться отыскать других. Быть может, кто-то еще жив. Быть может, мы еще в силах кого-то спасти…  
\- Нет, – к его удивлению заявил Кеноби. Дрожать он не перестал, но во взгляде появилось осмысленное выражение. – Галактика велика, поиски будут слишком долгими. Нужно лететь на Корускант.  
\- На Корускант? – удивился сенатор.  
\- Передатчик Храма транслирует сигнал общего сбора, - пояснил Кеноби. – Выжившие последуют приказу и будут уничтожены... Необходимо предупредить их об опасности. Я должен попасть в Храм!  
Что ж, идея настолько перспективна, насколько безумна, решил сенатор.  
\- Но это может быть ловушкой, - счел своим долгом предупредить он.  
\- У нас… - Оби-Ван замолчал, пытаясь подавить волну воспоминаний и пришедшей с ними боли. - У меня, - поправился он, – на ловушки страховка… 

 

… Обмануть охранников оказалось удивительно легко. Качества, за которые так ценились клоны: надежность и беспрекословное подчинение приказам - играли против них, когда речь заходила о манипуляции сознанием…  
… Оби-Ван опустился на колени возле обожженных трупов детей. Слезы текли по его щеками с того момента, как он вошел в Храм…  
… этого падвана убили не клоны. Такую рану мог нанести только световой меч…  
… изменил сигнал на «беги и прячься». Это было все, что он мог сделать для выживших…  
…Оби-Ван решительно направился к пультам службы безопасности. Какая-то часть его сознания шептала, что лучше бы он этого не делал. Еще одного удара он мог и не вынести. Но он должен был знать...  
…Анакин!!…  
… Только чудом ему удалось отключить аппаратуру. Он навалился на пульт, но руки не удержали его вес, Кеноби опустился пол. И скорчился возле пульта, ослепнув от боли. Анакин! Его ученик, его друг…  
Надо было дать им пристрелить себя… - простонал он. – Нет, было уже поздно… И на Геонозисе было уже поздно… Тот забрак на Набу… мне надо было там погибнуть… Кто-нибудь другой воспитал бы мальчика, и не вырастил бы такое… чудовище! Это я во всем виноват! – пришла ужасающая мысль. Из-за моих ошибок Анакин стал Дартом Вейдером… Из-за меня погиб Анакин! И все дети… Это я своими ошибками уничтожил Орден!..  
Будь рядом с ним Йода или Винду, они напомнил бы Оби-Вану, что вина и отчаянье – чувства темной стороны. Будь рядом с ним хоть кто-нибудь, кто мог бы поддержать, успокоить, разделить боль – все могло бы быть по-другому. Но он был один, он был, скорее всего, единственным уцелевшим джедаем во всей Галактике… точнее, переставал им быть…  
Когда около него возникла из ниоткуда призрачная фигура, он решил, что он бредит. А уж когда она опустилась около него на колени – с детства знакомая поза – он понял, что сошел с ума. У него галлюцинации.  
\- Учитель…  
\- Оби-Ван, - сказал Куай-Гон. – Не смотри на меня так. Ты не сошел с ума, а я действительно привидение.  
Новый шок помог немного прийти в себя. По крайней мере, он смог выпрямиться.  
\- Учитель, что вы здесь делаете? – выдал Оби-Ван глупейшую фразу.  
\- Да вот, заглянул на огонек, посмотреть, как у тебя дела, - получил он ответ в том же духе. – Я почувствовал, что тебе нужна помощь, - уже серьезнее сказал Куай-Гон.  
\- Но… как?!  
\- Оби-Ван, ты действительно хочешь, чтоб я сейчас тебе начал объяснять теорию материализации духов? – поморщился учитель. – Думаю, у тебя есть более насущные проблемы…  
\- Да… Анакин…  
Оби-Ван сделал попытку вновь свернуться в клубок.  
\- Учитель… - прошептал он. – Я виноват… Анакин погиб… Он стал ситхом… Из-за меня…  
\- Из-за тебя? - учитель удивленно вскинул брови. – Ты сманивал его на Темную сторону?  
Ученик смотрел изумленно.  
\- Учитель… Как вы можете так говорить…Я плохо воспитал его… Не смог удержать на светлой стороне силы…  
Куай-Гон огорченно покачал головой.  
\- Я думал, ты окажешься хорошим учителем, Оби-Ван. Больно видеть, что талантливый мальчик перешел на темную сторону из-за ошибок в воспитании… Но, мой ученик, ты плохо запомнил мои уроки. Любую ошибку можно исправить…  
\- Эту – нельзя, учитель…  
\- Но можно по крайней мере ликвидировать ее последствия. Пусть ты не можешь вернуть Анакина, ты можешь уничтожить Дарта Вейдера…  
\- Я не смогу, учитель. Он слишком долго был моим другом, чтоб я смог убить его…  
\- Ты сам сказал, что Анакина больше нет. Погиб твой друг. По твоей вине. И по твоей вине в мир пришло огромное зло. Неужели ты не сделаешь ничего, чтобы хоть немного искупить свою вину?  
\- Я сделаю, учитель.  
Как во сне Оби-Ван поднялся и побрел к двери.  
\- Оби-Ван, осторожно! – услышал он голос учителя. Дверь разлетелась под выстрелами, в зал ворвался отряд клонов. Кеноби активировал меч. Сил для нападения не осталось. Но даже только защищаясь джедай может немало…  
\- Дарта Вейдера ты найдешь на Мустафаре, - сообщил ему в спину призрак учителя и растаял в воздухе.  
Какие же они все-таки слабаки, эти джедаи… Но он еще присмотрит за Кеноби и поддержит его боевой дух во время полета на Мустафар.

Глядя как один за другим клоны падают, убитые либо световым мечом, либо своими же собственными, отраженными выстрелам, Кеноби почувствовал, что силы постепенно возвращаются к нему. Боль в груди притупилась, как будто с каждым движением меча он понемногу исправлял совершенные им ошибки… 

Корабль Оби-Ван, недолго думая, позаимствовал у сенатора Органы. Если ему повезет, то он вернет его, до того как сенатору понадобится средство передвижение. А если не повезет… Какое тогда это будет иметь для него значение?..  
Капитана Антиллеса он уложил отдыхать рядом с клонами, охранявшими корабль. Собственно, замах светового меча он удержал в последний момент, когда в голову пришла мысль, что вообще-то убивать всех встречных было не в его характере… 

Полет не занял много времени и вот уже мертвые пейзажи Мустафара расстилались под кораблем. Планета истекала огнем и лавой, исходила дымом и пеплом. Смотреть на нее не хотелось. Оби-Ван и не смотрел. Он был полностью собран и сосредоточен. Чувство вины, чувство ответственности за произошедшее все также мучило его, все также болела истерзанная душа, но он знал теперь, что может хоть немного искупить свою вину. Исправить свою ошибку. Избавить мир от своего бывшего ученика… 

Анакину показалось, или голос у Кеноби стал ниже? По глубине он мог поспорить с голосом самого Анакина. С чего бы это, успел удивиться Скайуокер, прежде чем вынужден был отступить под яростной атакой. Он не ждал такого от спокойного, уравновешенного Оби-Вана.  
Удивление Скайуокера сменилось ненавистью, и он бросился вперед, заставляя отступать уже своего соперника…  
…Клинок к клинку, они были идентичны. После тысяч часов учебных боев и тренировок они знали друг друга лучше, чем братья, ближе, чем любовники – они были половинками одного великого воина… 

Великая сила впечатала Оби-Вана в стену так, что в легких не осталось воздуха. Оглушенный, джедай пошатнулся… и понял, что оба лазерных меча оказались в руках Анакина.  
\- Уходи, Оби-Ван. Ты еще можешь уйти. Я даю тебе последний шанс…  
Зарычав, Оби-Ван бросился на бывшего ученика и Великой силой, и собственным весом прижал к стене. С огромной силой он сжал запястья противника, разводя его руки в стороны.  
\- Моя вина, что ты стал таким! Но больше ты никому зла не причинишь!  
Анакин чувствовал, как ломаются его кости… Он вгляделся в лицо учителя и едва не закричал от ужаса. Он гляделся в свое отражение! Две пары желтых глаз уперлись друг в друга, поединок взглядов был не менее жесток, чем поединок тел. Но ужас придал Анакину сил – и ему удалось-таки отшвырнуть от себя Оби-Вана.  
\- Что произошло, учитель? – закричал Скайуокер. – Что вы с собой сделали?!  
Меча у Кеноби не было и он пустил в ход Великую силу. Анакину пришлось уворачиваться от летящих в него камней и шаров лавы. Он не нападал. Он должен был знать.  
\- Учитель! Вы же джедай! Как вы могли?!  
Оби-Ван не слушал его.  
\- Как ты мог, Анакин! Ты разрушил Орден! Ты предал Куай-Гона! Он верил в тебя! А ты!… - крик перешел в стон. – Как я мог это допустить!…  
Анакин замер, точно громом пораженный. Он – понял. Как страшно видеть, как погибает друг…  
\- Нееет!! – вырвался из его груди крик. – Учитель, вы ни в чем не виноваты! Слышите, учитель? Оби-Ван!…  
Очередной снаряд просвистел над самым ухом, Скайуокер едва успел пригнуться. И он понял еще одну вещь – сейчас его убьют. Ему не хватит времени, чтобы объясниться с учителем. Тот не будет его слушать. Он пришел, чтоб убить… или быть убитым…  
Анакин позволил Силе забрать у себя один из мечей и отнести его в руку Оби-Вану. По крайней мере, он убьет не безоружного…  
Оби-Ван даже не удивился, когда меч вдруг оказался в его руке. В голове отбойным молотом стучали слова Куай-Гона: твоя вина… твоя ошибка… Анакин… по твоей вине… Куай-Гон тоже погиб по твоей вине – словно шепнул ему кто-то на ухо…  
\- Аааа!.. – Оби-Ван почувствовал новую волну боли и даже не понял, что виноваты в ней не чувства, а световой меч, вошедший в грудь. Он рухнул на пылающую землю. Кто-то опустился радом с ним на колени.  
\- Куай-Гон… - позвал он. – Анакин… Простите меня… Я виноват…  
\- Нет, учитель! Вы не виноваты! НЕТ!  
Анакин понял, что его больше никто не слышит. И тогда он заплакал. 

Быстрым шагом Дарт Вейдер пересек зал и опустился перед повелителем на колени.  
\- Я выполнил все ваши приказания. Предатели мертвы. Война окончена.  
\- Ты хорошо потрудился, мой ученик. Твоя мощь растет. Продолжай, Дарт Вейдер, и ни один ситх не сможет сравниться с тобой.  
\- Хорошо, мой повелитель.  
Меч запылал. Один взмах – и ничего не ожидавший Повелитель ситхов рухнул на пол в виде двух не слишком симметричных половинок. Анакин вздохнул и деактивировал меч. Убийство безоружного – путь к Темной стороне, но у него, будем надеяться, теперь на всю жизнь иммунитет. Он должен был это сделать. Ради Падме. Ради будущих детей. Ради Оби-Вана… 

Теперь уже два призрака висели над полом огромного зала. Дарт Сидиус не бросился с кулаками на учителя только потому, что драка призраков самое бессмысленное занятие, какое только можно себе представить.  
\- Вы опять перехитрили сами себя, учитель! – крикнул он, дрожа от ярости.  
\- О, как ты не прав, мой прямолинейный ученик. Я перехитрил лишь тебя. О, как сладка месть…


End file.
